Es gibt Interessanteres als den Weihnachtsball
by cosmos06
Summary: One-shot / Parvati wird es beim Weihnachtsball zu langweilig und zieht Harry mit raus. Was sie wohl vor hat? / Rating beachten, lemon / EXPLIZITE EROTIK!


Es meine erste Story und ich taste mich noch ran.

Wollte mal ein Paring verwenden, was nicht so häufig verwendet wird :) viel Spaß beim Lesen ;) Harry Potter/Parvati Patail

Reviews sind erwünscht! :)

Parvati flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: "Mach was ich tue, ich führe dich". Harry konnte gar icht tanzen und hatte gar keine Lust auf diesen Weihnachtsball, den er sogar, mit den anderen Champions eröffnen musste. Ohne die geschickten Schritte Parvatis wäre er aufgeschmissen und er hätte sich blamiert. Dieses Jahr passte ihm gar nicht. Nicht nur, dass er dieses Jahr ungewollt im Rampenlicht stand, was ihm viel Neid und Hass entgegenbrachte, viel mehr störte ihn, dass ihn wer durch die vier Aufgaben, die nicht gerade gesundheitsfördernt waren, auslöschen wollte. Und um ein Haar hätte er es auch geschafft...

"Aua", zischte Parvati, "du bist mir auf den Fuß getreten". Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Tschuldigung", stammelte er. "Schon ok, deine Verträumtheit macht dich irgendwie süß", gab sie mit einen sachten Lächeln zurück. Sie strich sich eine lange schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht, und schaute Harry mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen an. Sie war hübsch, ihre etwas dunklere Haut, glänzte im Licht der vielen Kerzen und ihre pech schwarzen Haare vielen ihr elegant über die Schulter. In ihren bunten Kleid aus vielen Tüchern sah sie aus wie eine indische Königin. So sah es zu mindestens Harry. Sie gefiel ihm schon lange, er hatte es nur noch nie irgendwem gesagt. Nicht so dass er irgendwelche Gefühle für sie gehabt hätte, aber ihr süßes Lächeln brachte ihn das ein oder ander Mal ins träumen.

"Du findest mich süß?", flüstere er und lächelt verlegen. Sie grinste aber sagte nichts weiter. Sie tanzten bis das Lied vorbei war und gingen beide von der Tazfläche. Harry wollte gerade zum Buffet gehen, als Parvati ihn bei der Hand nahm und ihn in Richtung Ausgang zog. "Ich hab keine Lust mehr zu tanzen, und den Ball finde ich eh nicht so interessant. Lasst uns mal rau gehen." Er schaute sie etwas verwirrt an aber folgte ihr.

Das Schloss war meschenleer. Aber dies war auch kein Wunder. Die jüngeren Schüler schliefen schon alle, und alle die alt genug waren, nahmen am Weihnachtsball teil. In einem abgelegenen Korridor fanden sie eine steinerden Bank und sie setzten sich.

"Und gefalle ich dir?", Parvati brach das Schweigen. Harry errötete. Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen, dasss er sie schon auf eine gewisse Art und Weise anziehent fand. "Ja", gab er knapp wieder. Sie bemerkte seine Verlegenheit und musste lächeln. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und rückte etwas näher an ihn heran. "Küss mich", wisperte sie, so leise, dass es, wär jemand dagewesen, nur er hätte hören können. Er tat es. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, ihre Lippen waren so sanft und weich und sie duftete wunderbar. Er griff vorsichtig in ihre Haare und führte sachte ihren Kopf näher zu sich heran. Sie küssten sich immer intensiver und er spürte die Erregung in ihm hochsteigen und ihm wurde warm. Er hoffte dass Parvati seinen anschwellendes Glied nicht bemerkte, da sie mitlerweile sehr nah an ihn heran gerückt war. Ihre Lippen trennten sich kurz und mit noch geschlossenen Augen raunte sie; "Ich finde ja, es gibt interessantere Dinge als den Weihnachtsball." Sie hatte Recht. Harry gefiel ihre Nähe und sein Glied war schon hart geworden. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinab zu ihren Hüften und er zog sie noch näher an sich ran. Sie umschlungen sich feste aber immernoch zertlich. Parvati spürte wie etwas hartes gegen ihren Bauch drückte und erschrag zuerst. Fing sich aber schnell und musste fast erfreut lächeln. "Da freut sich aber wer über meine Anwesenheit", sagte sie schon fast etwas provokant. Sie tastete mit ihrer Hand nach den Konturen von Harrys eregierten Gliedes, welches schon eine beachtliche Beule in seinen Frack hinterließ. Als sie hinüberstrich, stöhnte er leise auf, und bekam fast kein Wort zustendehe. Er brachte nur ein leises ´Ja´ herraus und küsste sie wieder. "Sind wir hier wohl ungestört", fragte Parvati während sie schon anfing seinen Frack aufzuknöpfen. Harry nickte nur. Seine versautesten Träume wurden gerade Wirklichkeit, wurde er gerade wirklich von der heißen Inderin Parvati ausgezogen.

Er tastete nach ihren Busen und merkte dass ihre Nippel bereits hart geworden waren. Für ihre Statur hatte sie recht große Brüste und er masierte diese ganz leicht. Parvati stöhnte nun auch vor Erregung auf machte ihm Zeichen, dass er sie ausziehen sollte. Harry suchte an ihrem Rücken, nach dem Reisverschluss ihres Kleides und öffnete es geschickt. Sie richtet sich auf und das Kleid glitt an hier herrab und gab ihren perfekten Körper frei. Sie hatte nur noch Unterwäsche an. Der Anblick verzauberte Harry. Er wollte nicht mehr warten und zog sich schnell aus und schmiss seinen Wrack von sich. Er zog sie nah an sich heran und küsste sie erneut. Nur nun umso wilder. Sie drückte ihn von sich und stieß ihn auf die Bank. Sie kniete sich vor ihn, und zog im die Unterhose aus Harry konnte vor Erregung kaum noch ruig atment. Sein Glied war schon komplet steif und stand einladent ab. Parvati lächelte Harry erotisch zu und griff nach dem stehenden Objekt der Begierde und rieb es zügig mit ihrer rechten Hand. Harry stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen. So hatte er sich den Weihnachtsball nicht vorgestellt, aber es war eindeutig die schönste Änderung die er sich vorstellen konnte. Sie rieb weiter und fing an die Eichel zu küssen bis sie ihn schließlich in den Mund nahm und iihm begierig einen blies. Harrys Körper zittererte vor Erregung und er stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus. Hoffentlich, hörte sie keiner. Sie saugte immer weiter und Harry führte ihren Kopf immerwieder rythmisch auf seinem Schwanz hoch und runter.

Nach einer Weile stoppte sie. "Jetzt bist du dran". Harry noch ein wenig gelähmt von ihrem Blowjob stand auf und ließ Parvati auf die Bank legen, welche sich bereits von ihrer Unterwäsche entledigt hatte. Ihre Scheide war glatt rasiert und glänzte schon feucht. Harry glitt mit seinen Fingern in sie hinein. Mit seiner anderen Hand masierte er die steif abstehenden Brustwarzen. Sie verdrehte vor Lust die Augen und bäumt sich ein wenig auf. Harry verstand und fing an ihren Körper herab zu küssen bis er schließlich ihre Scharmlippen küsste und diese mit seiner Zunge weiter stimulierte. Er nahm seinen Daumen hinzu und drang so tief ein wie möglich. Parvati stöhnte laut auf, "Mach weiter, das genau richtig so". Harry erhöte die Intensität und bearbeitete mit seiner Zunge ihren Kitzler, so das sie ihr Becken fester gegen sein Gesicht drückte. Seine Zunge tanzte über ihre Vagina und ließ Parvati immer wieder aufstöhnen und um Fassung ringen. Sie war schon längst auf dem Weg zu einem Orgasmus.

Er schaute auf und sie gab ihm ein Zeichen nun seinen Penis enzuführen. Sie schrie fast vor Erregung als er in sie hineinglitt und mit gekonnten intensiven Stößen in sie hineinfuhr. Sie passten sich rythmisch an einander an und ritten auf der Woge der Lust. Ihre Fingernägel drückten sich tief in Harry Rücken, da sie ihn immer wieder fest an sich drückte, damit er sie noch härter Befriedigte. Als sie der Orgasmus überkam schrie sie auf und bebte vor Lust. Sie ließ sich gegen Harry fallen und stöhnte ihm ins Ohr. So weit hatte er noch nie ein Mädchen gebracht. Sie ließ keuchent von ihm ab. "Lass mich dich auch noch zum Orgasmus bringen". Sie griff nach seinem Glied, welches feucht von ihrem Lustwasser war, und saugte um so kräftiger. Harry sackte zurück auf die Bank und ließ sich bis zum Schluss verwöhnen. Er keucht während sie seinen Schwanz immerweiter lutschte. Als er abspritze stöhnte er laut auf und drückte ihn nochmal tief in ihren Mund hinein. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, und ihm war klar, das war der beste Weihnachtsball seines Lebens.

Sie schluckte und sie begannen wieder sich engumschlungen zu küssen.

Eine Weile saßen sie noch da. Ihr Atem normalisierte sich langsam und ihre Körper hörten langsam auf zu zittern.

Schließlich setzte Harry ab. "Wir sollten vielleicht zum Ball zurück, Ron und deine Schwester wunderdern sich bestimmt schon" Etwas entäuscht stimmte sie zu und sie zogen sich wieder an. "Du warst super, ich bin eindeutig für eine Wiederholung, vielleicht nächste Woche nach dem Wahrsageunterricht, oben in der kleinen Kammer." Harry grinste und band sich gerade wieder seine Fliege fest. "Es war eindeutig ein sehr interessanter Weihnachtsball". Er küsste sie noch einmal und schließlich gingen sie zurück in die große Halle.


End file.
